The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of calla lily, botanically known as Zantedeschia sprengeri and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Airbrush’.
‘Airbrush’ is a product of a planned breeding program which had the objective of creating Zantedeschia hybrids for pot flower production in a wide range of colors with a large, classic flower shape. The breeding program began in 1989, and the new cultivar is a seedling selected from the crossing of a Zantedeschia sprengeri selection referred to as Z040752 (female parent, unpatented) with a Zantedeschia sprengeri selection referred to as Z040832 (male parent, unpatented). ‘Airbrush’ was selected in 2011 by the inventor in 't Zand, The Netherlands as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Airbrush’ by tissue culture was performed by the inventor in September of 2011 in 't Zand, The Netherlands. Subsequent asexual reproductions by tissue culture at the same location have demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are retained and reproduced true to type through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following observations, measurements and comparisons describe plants grown in 14 cm pots at 12-14 weeks after planting in 't Zand, The Netherlands under greenhouse conditions, which approximate those generally used in horticultural practice. Color references are made to The 2001 R.H.S. Colour Chart of The Royal Horticultural Society of London, except where general color terms of ordinary significance are used.
The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and determined to be basic characteristics of ‘Airbrush’ which, in combination, distinguish this calla lily as a new and distinct cultivar:                1. White/purple-colored spathes;        2. Lanceolate-shaped leaves; and        3. High inflorescence production.        
Further, when compared to calla lily plant named ‘Picasso’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 15,282), the upper and lower surface base color of the spathe of ‘Picasso’ is listed as Green-Yellow Group RHS 1D, with the spathe having a secondary color between Purple Group RHS 76A and Red-Purple Group RHS 74B. Whereas, the upper surface base color of the spathe of ‘Airbrush’ varies between White Group RHS 155A and 155B and the lower surface base color of the spathe of ‘Airbrush’ is White Group RHS 155A. Further, the upper and lower surface secondary spathe color of ‘Airbrush’ varies between Purple Group RHS 79A and 79C.
Table 1 provides differences of ‘Airbrush’ to its parents, Zantedeschia sprengeri selections Z040752 and Z040832.
TABLE 1‘Airbrush’DifferencesZ040752Spathe colorBase color is Green-White Group157A, the secondary color variesbetween Purple Group RHS 79Cand 79DPlant height30-50 cmZ040832Spathe colorVaries between Red-Purple GroupRHS 60D and 61CPlant height35-45 cm